The invention relates to a component part having a catalyst surface. The invention also relates to a process for producing a catalyst surface on a component part by cold gas spraying.
A catalyst surface on a component part is known, for example, according to US 2003/0228414 A1. This catalyst surface can be obtained on the component part by a direct deposition of a catalytically active substance. For this purpose, cold gas spraying is used, in which the particles of the catalytic laminate material are fed into what is called a cold gas jet, a process gas flowing at supersonic velocity. In the cold gas jet, these particles are accelerated toward the surface of the component part to be coated and remain adhering on this surface with conversion of the kinetic energy thereof.